Accidents Happen
by KellyK124
Summary: Zoe Hart's return to Bluebell is the same as always, boxed wine and an interesting love triangle. Set after Zoe leaves for New York in Season 2, Episode 22. Accidents always happen right?
1. Back in town

**Here's a new Zade story for you all. I'm sorry about my other story _Nine__ Months, _I chose not to continue because I had only thought of the beginning. But fear not, I come back to you with a new story that I have planned, it should be about five chapters. **

**It slightly follows Episode 1 of Season 3... **

**Enjoy! :] **

I stepped off the plane onto the tarmac, the only thing that had changed since I was last here was the temperature, and how was it possible that the weather in Alabama could get hotter. I slowly walked into the airport, not sure what I really was doing back here. I mean I knew the reason I had travelled half the day to get to this place but did I really know what I was getting myself into?

As I pulled the car to a stop in town square there wasn't a soul to be seen. Not even the kids playing around the gazebo. It was a rare sight to see; maybe just maybe more had changed in Bluebell than the weather. It wasn't a Sunday, which meant that the town's people were at church, and it was impeccably stranger seeing as the founder's day parade was nearing. I got out of the car and started wandering aimlessly around town.

"Town Meeting," I whipped my head around so fast I think I pinched a nerve. It was the voice I had been trying to erase from my brain the last five months but to no avail did it ever. "Welcome back Doc," Wade smirked at me.

I didn't know what to say, he was the one person I had hoped I wouldn't bump into but here I am standing in front of him. "Hi Wade," I spat out.

"It's nice to see ya," he replied. I couldn't help but notice how little he had changed. His sandy blonde hair still made my knees weak, but I couldn't let that affect me. "Figured you be back,"

I looked at him even more stunned. How was I supposed to tell the guy that professed his love to me before I up and left him broken hearted that I wasn't coming back. "Ah actually I'm only here for the night, I have to get something and I'm going back,"

He took a deep breath; I could see the clocks in his heard working overtime. "So, I guess I'm probably not the first person you wanted to bump into then."

I wanted to so badly explain to him why I was back, why I told him through a stupid email I wasn't returning but I couldn't. "Well, I'll see ya around!"

He nodded at me and went back to whatever he was doing. I sighed in defeat; this was going to be the longest night in my entire night.

It was nearing sunset and so far I had only managed to bump into Wade and Shula Whittaker, who insisted I stay for some tea and meet her newest addition to the cat clan. It was rather sweet of her, but it made me miss Bluebell that bit more. We had chatted for an hour or so catching up, what I had missed but as I was leaving she reminded me that just because she was okay about my arrival, the whole town wouldn't be, especially Brick. This made it all the more harder to get what I needed.

I had reached the Mayor's Plantation before I knocked. It didn't take him long to answer.

"You're the mayor? Lavon Hayes the line backer!" I mused as a big grin.

"Big Z!" He laughed as he swung me around. "Still as great as ever!"

"SO my position as Lavon Hayes' Best Friend is still good?" I asked half joking.

"Of course Zoe, However I am a little offended I only got an email but you're back and that's the main thing!" He said as he pulled me inside.

My heart sank. "Oh no Lavon, I'm only here the night…" I paused. "I have to get a signature off one angry former business partner so I can get my dream apartment in New York,"

His face fell. "Oh, I didn't really think it would stick,"

I sighed once again. "Lavon, let's face it, Bluebell was like a rest stop on the way to reality…" I could see it in his eyes that he didn't agree with me in the slightest but hey in the end it was my decision and now those decisions had to count for another person. "So I uh met someone" I told him, changing the subject completely. "Someone that I could see spending the rest of my life with,"

He smiled at me again. "That's great news Big Z! I know things in Bluebell weren't all that great…"

"It was disastrous!" I exclaimed, thinking about George, Judson and Wade.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Lavon asked.

"Joel, he's an author and we come from the same world, I think he loves New York just as much as I do."

"Well I'm happy for you Zoe!" He looked around for his phone that had started to ring. I looked around the house as he started saying something about Fillmore and the upcoming Founder's day Parade. Nothing had changed to the kitchen since I had eaten here last only a couple of little things that Annabeth must've put around the place.

"Ah sorry Z, I've got to go see George about something, it was really nice seeing you." He turned to leave before he looked back at me. "Oh, you should know I let the carriage house to my cousin Linley."

My stomach dropped a little, I mean it was fine that he did it; it wasn't like I was going to stay in Bluebell forever. "Oh no, Yeah, I didn't expect to... I'll just stay at the B&B." I assured him.

Shula Whittaker said that everyone was upset not angry as hell that no one would let me borrow a bed from them for just one night. I sighed as I got into the rental car, I had tried the B&B, the motel, every one of the Belle's, The Long's I even stooped so low to ask Lemon if she had a bed for me. But no one had room or no one wanted the person who left without saying a proper goodbye. I parked outside the Rammer Jammer, thinking I could think of a place to stay over a glass of wine.

I walked in there and everyone just stared at me, the once noisy bar turned to dead silence that you could hear the crickets outside. I paused I flung my hands around in front of me, a way to psych me up. "Oh I'm sorry, I left and didn't say good-bye, and for the fact that I sent a lousy email to all of you. But in my defence, I couldn't say a proper good-bye because I knew it would of killed me and this town has a way of keeping me entertained and I would of stayed but I had, have" I corrected myself quickly. "a dream, and that was to become a world renown cardio thoracic surgeon and I just can't do that in Bluebell, my life isn't here anymore, it's in New York with my new Boyfriend…" I let them in on Joel because I wouldn't step foot in this town again. I heard a chorus's of OH's, awe's but not one of them said anything to me. I felt like an outsider, even more so then when I first came here.

I made myself feel welcome the only way I knew how, boxed wine. I was well and truly half way through the box, I couldn't handle my drink like I used too. I heard a car pull up beside me, it was Wade. The memory of our first encounter racing through my mind and it was as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Nice first day back, Doc" Wade grinned.

I smirked at him. "Don't you have some cows to tip" I jokingly responded.

"Oh look at you girl, drunk as a boiled owl… Nice little confession tonight." He told me.

I stared at him, what confession? "Oh Yeah?" I responded.

"Hopped off into to New York and already snatched up a man," He said half-joking but I could sense the seriousness in eyes.

Something in me ticked. "Wade Kinsella, you don't have a right to judge me about the choices I make and whom I make them of. Just because I didn't pick you doesn't mean that I don't love you." Shit, that came out wrong. "I meant didn't," my voice hitched in my throat. I didn't know what it was about being Bluebell, but I found myself starting to be a different Zoe, a Zoe I didn't know existed.

His eyes flickered in hope. "I'd offer you a ride but I don't want you get any ideas."

My mind had ideas but it seemed my body had different as I found myself climbing into the passenger seat. "I need a place to say and you are the only nice one to me." I stated in matter of fact tone.

He shook his head as he started the ignition and turned towards the Mayors plantation. As soon as I got to his house, I saw that nothing had changed; he still had that disgusting pile of dirty clothes in the corner, as well as a bunch of beer bottles lying around the house. It wasn't until I came across a pair of ladies undies.

"Nice keepsake." I chuckled at him pointing to the red lacy underwear.

He turned around to see, his face a hundred different emotions. "Well you know I like red," he chuckled not really knowing what else to say.

"You know, it's okay, I mean look at me I moved on, and hell I'm even moving in with the guy." I smiled at him. I couldn't decide whether I was trying to make him jealous or the fact that I wanted him to know what was going on.

"So you're happy Doc?" he asked me, trying to change the subject.

I smiled softly at him. "Well it's definitely not Bluebell but yes I'm enjoying it."

"Well that's good Doc, if you're happy, I'm happy." I didn't know what it was but I could almost sense that he was hiding something.

"And what about you?" I asked him.

"Nothing new really, just busy with the Rammer Jammer and all."

I looked at him; he certainly was a different man to when she last saw him. She could see the hurt in his eyes that he wasn't willing to voice. And before I knew what I was doing, I placed my hands on his cheeks and slowly leant in to kiss him. He didn't know what to do, but as I kept the kiss going he reciprocated; the kiss becoming more passionate by the second. I pushed him flat against the lounge, climbing on top of him never once breaking the kiss.

He pulled away abruptly and flipped out from underneath me. "Zoe, we can't do this, you have a boyfriend."

It hit me like a tonne of bricks, there was no way I was going to cheat on Joel, like Wade had done to me but I couldn't deny the spark that had been re lit in me, he had the power to make me feel on top of the world from a single kiss, something Joel couldn't do.

I shook my head as I attached my lips to his. This was the final thing I needed to leave Bluebell behind me.

I stumbled into Lavon's kitchen the next morning, hung over as hell. I needed a coffee stat. I almost jumped when I saw the stranger making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, you must be Zoe Hart!" she exclaimed. "I've heard all about you! I am really sorry about the arrangements with the carriage house, I'm down here on holiday…" she said overly excited for eight am.

"Linley?" I asked.

"The one and only," she beamed back. I winced at the loudness of her voice.

"Nice to meet you," I replied sticking my hand out.

"Hey Linley, Annabeth and I were-"Lavon started saying something before coming into the kitchen.

I tried smoothing my hair down and wiping away remnants of yesterday's make-up away. "Zoe, what are you doing here?"

I dropped my head in shame. "I stayed at Wade's last night." I simply stated, knowing he'd catch on.

"No, no, no, no… Big Z, what about this guy you have up in New York?"

I banged my head against the counter. "I know, it was a stupid mistake, but nobody has to know!" I said.

"Oooh! A love drama!" Linley piped in.

Lavon nodded. "Well if you really loved the first one which I take is the guy up in Bluebell, then you wouldn't have slept with Wade…" Linley added.

Crap. Was she trying to mess with my head even more? However if I really was to consider her advice then if I really loved Wade, I wouldn't even have looked at Joel, but I did and now I am moving in with him. Why was love so complicated?

* * *

**Next: **

**- A certain New Yorker comes to Bluebell. **

**-Brick needs help. **


	2. A plea for help

**Hello again! The next installment for you all. **

* * *

I walked through town square, sporting a change of clothes and a new face of make-up, I was expecting to see the glares from all the towns' people but to my surprise I was getting waves and smiles. I knew Bluebell was crazy! I smiled at Dash who was waltzing up towards me.

"Hi Dash," I said carefully.

"Just wanted to let you know a room is now available," He smiled at me.

"That's great Dash, but I'm leaving tonight remember?" I reminded him of my departure.

He nodded at me and moved onto his next victim. I had three important things to do on my list today and that was clear the air with Wade, get that stupid reference letter from Brick and to say a proper good-bye.

I headed up the stairs towards the practice; I was starting to get nervous by the minute. I had overnighted the forms two months ago and I hadn't had a single reply. As I walked into the practice I couldn't help but notice the influx of patients in the waiting room. It was a Tuesday morning and the regulars were in like Shula Whittaker and a few other Bluebellians. I walked into Brick's office; officially the practice wasn't open which meant I had a few minutes to spare with Breeland.

"Brick, can I talk to you?" I asked quietly as I opened the door.

"Oh well look who it is, Dr New York," he answered me back sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about not saying goodbye, and look at this way, you now have the practice to yourself if you could just sign those papers I sent to you…"

He looked up at me, it was only then I noticed the bags under his eyes and that his hair had seem to be even greyer. He punched the desk. "No I will not sign those papers Dr Hart, I need you here." He pleaded.

I stood their shocked. I never dreamt that the day would come where Brick was begging for me to stay. "Brick-"he cut me off.

"You have that fellowship in New York and you want to be a cardiothoracic surgeon just like your father but Bluebell needs you, I need you." He sighed as he sat back down again.

It was then when I noticed the signs, Brick was suffering, and he couldn't look after the demands of Bluebell by himself. My heart broke a little, who would've thought Brick Breeland, the doctor who tried to buy me out, the doc who sabotaged my patient income and the very doctor who annoyed to my wits end was begging for my help. I couldn't let him down, maybe the Zoe pre Bluebell could've but not Zoe 2.0.

"Brick, leave it with me and I'll sort something out." I stood up and left the practice.

It was half an hour until I had to leave for the airport. I had managed to say a proper good-bye to most of the residents except one and it was one I was dreading.

I knocked on the door of the gatehouse, I could hear frantic running and things clattering before a shirtless Wade answered the door.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I questioned.

"No, No do you want to come in?" he asked.

I walked into the house and paced on the spot. "It was a mistake Wade, sleeping with you was a mistake, I have a boyfriend." I said shakily.

"Doc, I know your more into books and stuff but do you realise soccer has a goalie and you can still score a goal," he smirked at me.

I opened my mouth to retort something back, but I just couldn't think of anything. "Doc, seriously, you're like a song that I can't get out of my head. And I knew the minute you walked back into town I had a chance of getting you back, and correct me if I'm wrong but I knew you felt the same last night,"

I ran my hand over my face in defeat. He had a point, he was something that I couldn't just get out my head but last night was just sex right? "Wade, I don't know what to say, you know you're my kryptonite, but last night was just sex and nothing more, I did something horrible that I myself didn't think I was capable of doing," I said, I could feel the tears brimming my eyes, but I wouldn't let them surface. Well not yet. I stood up from the lounge and walked away, why was life in Bluebell always hard?

**Two Days Later: **

In the past two days I hadn't even let myself be anything but busy; I couldn't look at Joel the same after what I had done. I felt terrible but I couldn't tell him, it'd break his heart. I had told him that I had to work a double shift today but in reality I only had the one shift and found myself my supposed second shift in my other apartment.

As well as avoiding Joel, I had been researching more and more into finding a way for me to achieve my dream as a surgeon but to also help Brick with the practice, I wish it was as simple as living in New York and Bluebell part time.

I looked at my watch, if I left now I would be home in time to see Joel before he headed off to work, it was either now or never, and I had to tell him about my infidelity didn't I?

I walked into his apartment, I could see the remnants of his breakfast lying on the kitchen sink, I smiled to myself, it was one of the many things I'd had fallen in love with him.

"Joel" I yelled out.

"In the bedroom," he screamed back at me.

I sat on the bed, and watched him intently. "So what's going on, I feel like I haven't seen you since you got back,"

I bowed my head. "Yeah, about that. You wouldn't believe me but Brick wants me to go back to Bluebell and resume my position…" I finished slowly.

His whole demeanour changed from relaxed to rigid. "Well did he know that he's trying to win a lost cause?" He laughed slightly.

"Well that's the thing, I was looking into it, because technically the practice is still half mine but I can finish half my fellowship here and just do a general cardio fellowship at Mobile and what's even better is at the end of both fellowships I can be a practicing surgeon but also a GP, so it seems pretty cool you know…"

He was now staring at me intently. "Zoe, this isn't what you want, you said it yourself Bluebell was a rest stop along the way to reality." He said as he sat next to me. "Plus it's not like I can just up and move,"

"But Joel you're a writer, you can write from anywhere, plus it's just a plane ride away from New York…"

He looked at me considering his options. "Well if it's really what you want than, we can do it."

I went to retort back, but when I realised he was actually giving in to my wishes I closed my mouth. Sometimes it was good, he always gave into me but I couldn't help but miss the arguments with Wade, he always put me in my place. But he's the past and I should probably focus on Joel. I smiled back at him. "You'd really do that for me?"

"I'd live in Australia, if that meant I could be with you." He looked up at me with a dopey smile on his face. I felt a pang of guilt settle in my stomach, he was willing to live on the side of the world with me but I couldn't even stay faithful. "So how was Bluebell? Must have been a great trip if you want to move back so soon."

"Yeah it was good, nothing much happened." I lied. It killed me to lie to him but lying to him was better than the cold hard truth.

"Brick, is that you?" I asked into the phone.

"Why are you ringing me at the ungodly hour Ms Hart?" Brick replied.

"Make sure the dust is gone in my office, because I'm coming back!" I squealed excitedly.

"What? Are you throwing your dream away for me?" His voice sounded a lot more alert now.

I sighed. "Technically I'm not, but I managed to work out an arrangement with my fellowship, I have to finish half of this fellowship which is two months away and then I can continue with a cardio fellowship at Mobile whilst working at the practice!" I replied with glee, happy with the outcome.

"That's just great! I'm so thankful you're coming home."

With a few more pleasantries exchanged I ended the call. It was the first time in a while that I could feel my life was going places although something was bound to happen to spoil it.

* * *

**Next: **

**- Zoe tells Joel the truth. **

**- Zoe finds out some shocking news. **


	3. Emergencies

**Two Months Later. **

I stepped into the airport at Mobile, and never had I once felt happier. I was finally home; New York was just a rest stop into reality. I saw Lavon standing near my bags; he must've picked them up already.

I could feel my smile grow as I ran as fast as my heels would let me, jumping into his arms. My best friend. "How many bags did you want?" He asked as he put me down.

"A girl can never have too many shoes." I simply stated. Now looking at my four packed to the brim bags I realised most of it could've gone to charity or something.

"No bags or ten thousand bags, Lavon Hayes is happy to have his best friend home again," He stood there for a bit, like he was waiting.

"What are you waiting for? I've got patients to see!" I said overly excited.

"What about Joel?" Lavon asked.

Damn it! I had been so busy these past two months that I had rarely spoken with Lavon only to tell him about my flight details and of course I didn't mention anything to Lavon about Joel. "Long story short, it's just me. Sorry to disappoint!" I exclaimed whilst throwing my arms up.

"Lavon Hayes wants to hear every single detail, it's a half hour ride back to Bluebell" I sighed, this story was going to be told so many times over the next couple of days.

Fifteen minutes into the trip and I still couldn't pluck up the courage to tell Lavon what had happened.

"So I'm guessing Joel found out about you and Wade?" He questioned.

I looked out the window of the navigator; it was scary how well he knew me. "Yeah, I caved in two weeks after I got back, it was wrong of me to keep it from him that long but deep down I thought I was doing the right thing, I really wanted to make it work, he was perfect for me,"

"On paper…" Lavon replied.

"Huh?"

"He ticked your list of wants and needs in a guy, he was from the same world as you, he had the same morals, he was predictable,"

"Hey!" I scolded.

"It's true Big Z! You like the sort of guys that know what their next step is, you want to know you can be looked after," He had a point I had to admit. "However, whether you want to admit it or not, he isn't reality perfect, reality perfect is the complete opposite."

I didn't know what to say he had hit the nail right on the head. "Lavon, I can't be with Wade, he hurt me," I said in a whisper.

"HA! I knew it!" Lavon said overly loud. "I knew you still loved him"

Once again I had ratted myself out but no matter how much I wanted to be with Wade, I just couldn't. "Lavon, please you know that's not true," I tried to deny it.

"No there is no fooling Lavon Hayes!"

"But we can't have anything real because we are both messed up!"

"And how ya'll messed up?"

"We fight, then make up, then fight and fight a bit more and then we make up, but wait there's another fight and that leads him to cheating on me!" I said, and once again I felt like crying. What was happening to me, lately I was an emotional rollercoaster.

"Look Zoe, Lavon Hayes isn't saying jump back into the relationship with him, but maybe take it slow, you know a few dates and see where it takes you, wipe the palette clean,"

It had been a couple of days since I came back to Bluebell and everything was running smoothly, well if I meant smoothly by avoiding Wade then yes everything was running as smooth as possible. I didn't know if Lavon had talked to Wade and told him to leave me alone whilst I settled back into the carriage house.

But now was the time to talk to him, I couldn't put it off any longer, plus I had a craving for some the Rammer Jammer's special fried chicken. Wait hold that thought since when did I ever like fried chicken?

I spotted him cleaning glasses behind the bar. "I like all the touches you've made to the place." I commented whilst taking a seat at the bar.

He looked around the place. "I was wondering when I was going to see you again, you know to play me again," He said spitefully.

I nodded, I probably deserved it. "Look Wade, I am genuinely sorry about that, it caught me off guard, I was in a relationship with another man. But that is the past." I paused; suddenly I didn't feel too well. "I thought that I could go to New York for the summer and forget about you because you hurt me so much, and when I found Joel that made me realise that there were guys out there that could give me a lot more than you could. Although as I got to know Joel more, I couldn't just be with him without comparing him to you, it was horrible and I thought if I slept with you I would be to be able to get you out of my system but that wasn't the case." I looked up at him. He wore a shocked expression.

"So what I came here to say was that there is no denying I like you Wade, but I just can't let myself be put into a position of hurt again or to hurt you again. Therefore I wanted to know if you'd like to take things slow, you know a few dates see what happens..."

His face softened upon my request. "I suppose we could see what happens," he smirked at me. I could feel my stomach flutter; again my life was starting to get back on track.

"I'll see you later!" I called after him.

I was coming back to the carriage house, when I heard a muffled sound coming from the direction of the gate house. I knew it wasn't Wade because I had just left him. As I got closer I noticed crazy Earl writhing on the floor in obvious pain.

"Earl?" I screamed as I dropped my bag next him. He was clutching his chest tightly. "Talk to me, what's happening?" I asked him slowly and loudly.

"My chest hurts!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm going to help you Earl, I promise!" I tried to res-assure him. I swiped my phone from my back pocket and dialled for an ambulance. I couldn't believe my luck.

I walked through the ER doors of Mobile Hospital, stethoscope firmly against Earl's chest. This was probably the most surreal moment of my life. A couple of the Nurses approached me. "Suspected heart failure possibly due to drinking, his showing symptoms of Cardiomyopathy."

I pointed to one of the nurses. "I need you to organise a chest x-ray, ECG and a Cardiac catheterization, I will also need blood tests determine the amount of alcohol in his system in case surgery is needed."

"Dr Reynolds, what's the suspected prognosis?" I was asked.

"Dr Zoe Hart, and I suspect Cardiomyopathy, he is known for his fondness of alcohol but I wouldn't rule out heart attack."

"Thankyou for your efforts Dr Hart, I can take it from here." He said politely, ushering me out of the makeshift room.

"But I'm doing a general cardio fellowship, I can assist!" I proclaimed.

"You don't start till next week, you don't have privileges as of yet, so if you would could you please step out of the room," he said a little more firm this time.

I sighed and slumped into the waiting room.

* * *

**Next: **

**- Zoe feels terrible she can't assist Earl **

**-Zoe struggles with a problem of her own **


	4. Jealous Doctors

"Crap!" I said a loud. I had totally forgotten to call Wade and let him know what was happening. I quickly dialled his number.

"You want that date already, don't ya Doc?" He said jokingly.

"No, Wade, this is serious." I took a deep breath. "Your dad has been admitted to hospital, I don't have the prognosis yet, but you need to come!" I said, getting tearful.

"I'm on way!" He replied and suddenly the line went dead.

I stood up and paced around the waiting room for a bit. I felt horrible, I came back to Bluebell for a fresh start to the rest of my life but I couldn't be there in the way I wanted for the person who I was starting fresh for.

Just as I was about to bug the nurse on duty for the billionth time, I saw Dr Reynolds emerge from Earl's room.

"Dr Reynolds? Do we have a prognosis?" I asked in a rush.

"Not as of yet, ECG was clear, chest x-ray determined bit of fluid in the lungs but nothing of concern," He commented.

"What are you looking at now?" I asked.

"His symptoms include, elevated heart rate, he's running a fever," I nodded, thinking of a possible prognosis. Dr Reynolds disappeared back into the room and I heard Wade coming through the doors.

"Zoe, what's happening? Is he going to be okay?" Wade asked. I could see the panic in his eyes.

"Come sit down," I pulled him over to a couple of seats.

"You're scaring me Doc!" he said.

I took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of his hand. "I found him on your porch, he was writhing in pain from his chest, I suspected cardiomyopathy, which is a heart disease that results from alcohol abuse. However tests have shown up clear and his heart is fine, only showing elevated heart rate."

"SO he's going to be okay?" Wade asked me hopefully.

"I can't tell you that because I'm not sure myself…"

He sighed and walked around for a bit. "How long until we find out anything?" He asked.

"Not until they can find any real leads," I said.

"They're doctors Zoe! They should know!" He yelled at me.

I could feel the tears brim my eyes. I knew he wasn't frustrated at me personally. "I know that, but we are not miracle workers,"

He looked at me and sighed. "I'm going to get some air,"

"I'll come with you," I offered.

"Nope, Alone." He remarked as he departed through the doors.

A few hours had passed and the doctors still couldn't find any complications with Earl. They were focusing on his heart looking for different things that could have lead him to his episode.

Doctor Reynolds once again came out of the makeshift room to give us an update.

"Have you found anything yet?" Wade asked.

"We are going to run some blood tests, to see if anything shows up, however my team and I believe that you're father probably suffered a side effect from too much alcohol, and in the case the results come back clear, like we suspect, he's free to go, he will just have to be watched carefully over the next few days," Dr Reynolds concluded.

"Right," Wade spoke up. "Can we see him?"

Dr Reynolds nodded at Wade. "He's in Room 6"

I looked at Wade, who offered me a small smile and proceeded to go see his father. I sat down in one of the cold hard plastic chairs and dialled Brick's office.

"Yes Dr Hart?" Brick answered.

"Hi Brick, I'm just at the hospital." I replied.

"What? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, but Earl Kinsella isn't… Has he come to see you?"

"Yes, he saw me yesterday morning, had a laceration on his thigh, quite infected too but I gave him antibiotics to clear up the infection,"

"Oh no!" I said. "I've gotta go Brick,"

I hung up the phone and raced into the room. I walked over to Earl, and checked his heart rate. His heart rate was back to normal and his fever had dropped.

"What are you doing Doc?" Wade asked me.

"I think I know what the problem is." I replied. I whipped back the sheet that was covering Earl's lower half, only to reveal a bandage and a copper red line travelling towards his upper half. I carefully removed the bandage from his leg to reveal a nasty laceration that was indeed infected.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Wade.

"Uh yeah, he did it the before yesterday, I told him to go to see Breeland," He replied.

Just as I was examining the laceration, Dr Reynolds returned. "What in the world are you doing?" He asked rudely.

"I have a prognosis," I replied, continuing with my check.

"An invalid one, do I need to remind you Dr Hart? We had Mr Kinsella checked for cardiomyopathy which was negative."

I looked at him dead in the face. It hit me, there was no such rules about me being able to practice in this hospital because I hadn't started my job yet, it was because he was an arrogant asshole who thought he was better than me, or at least afraid that I was better than him. "The patient has blood poisoning, he acquired it from the laceration on his thigh. Yesterday Mr Kinsella visited his GP, who prescribed him with a course of antibiotics to clear the infection however since Mr Kinsella is an alcoholic the alcohol prevented the drugs from working and in turn he contracted sepsis." I concluded.

Dr Reynolds looked at me, his mouth opening and closing. "If the patient has said blood poisoning how do you explain the elevated heart rate, and fever?"

"I believe that Mr Kinsella knew something was wrong, and when his son wasn't home, he started panicking thus leading to an anxiety attack!"

**The next morning **

I walked into the kitchen to fix myself a cup of coffee. The past twenty four hours had been an absolute mess. I left the hospital after Earl was given the all clear; I had barely three hours sleep.

The door closed behind me and I heard the footsteps of Wade. I didn't know if he was still angry or not at me, he hadn't said anything to me after I diagnosed Earl, not even a good-bye when I was leaving.

I turned around to look at him. "How's your dad?"

He sent me an apologetic smile. "Yeah, he's a lot better this morning, he got Jell-O for breakfast, he looked like a little kid on Christmas morning," he chuckled. "And that's because of you Zoe. I'm sorry about last night and the way I treated you."

"No I understand, it can be frustrating," I added.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked.

My face formed a grin. "How about a date tonight?"

He laughed. "You just can't wait,"

"I can too!" I retorted. "However, I don't want to waste any time because we've lost so much,"

He walked closer to me. "I really want to kiss you now," He told me.

I giggled. "One little kiss couldn't ruin anything," I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to mine, I pressed my lips to his, leaving him wanting more.

"Now Miss Hart, that's no way to treat a man!" he joked.

"Well, what can I say? We haven't even been on a date yet…"

* * *

**Next: **

**- Zoe and Wade's first date **


	5. Lilies and love

I walked out the carriage and towards the gatehouse to meet Wade for our date. My stomach was literally in knots. This was the most important date of my entire existence on this planet. It had taken me two hours and the help of Annabeth to come up with the perfect outfit. However it was tad hard seeing Wade was being so secretive and only told me to wear casual. I opted to wear my ankle grazer jeans with my converse.

I sauntered up to where he was sitting on the porch. "I believe these are for you," Wade said standing up and handing me a gorgeous bunch of lilies.

"They're beautiful Wade," I replied, relishing the scent. "Shall we make a move?" I asked heading towards his car.

"Yep, just let me get something," Wade ran inside the house and emerged with a spray bottle.

I frowned, a date with a spray bottle? "What's up with the spray?"

"Bug Spray, don't want to get bitten," he smirked, as he grabbed my hand.

I gave him a questioning look before following him. We were walking to the back of the plantation, a place I had yet to explore, mainly because I was positive Burt Reynolds spent his time back here with other alligator friends. We came to a stand-still in front of a row of gorgeous black willow trees.

"Put this on," Wade said handing me a blindfold; I carefully put it over my eyes as he tied it up.

I squealed in excitement. Nobody had ever made me wear a blindfold to a date before. This was a fairy tale and for once I was the princess.

"Am I going to hit anything?" I asked waving my hands in front of me.

"Calm down, I got ya Doc!" Wade replied.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, as we slowly walked to our mysterious destination. "Alright, you ready?" He asked.

"More than ever!" I said excitedly. The darkness was replaced by a magical setting in front of me. A pier was decorated in fairy lights that lit a path to a small table overlooking the river. I walked down the pier; taking in every inch of this beautiful place, Wade had gone to so much trouble.

I turned around to him and smiled. "This is amazing!" I whispered and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled back at me. "We better eat dinner before it gets cold," He said as he pulled my chair out for me.

"Who knew Wade Kinsella was a closet romantic," I giggled.

"Only for you," he replied.

The date was going amazing, although I had a feeling Wade wasn't into as much as I was.

"What's wrong Wade?" I asked.

"Nothing, just taking in the beautiful scenery, I've missed it a bit too much," he said, his gaze stuck on me.

"Seriously Wade, I think after a good two years I know you, well more than you think I do, so please just talk to me…"

"Why?" He asked, diverting his gaze.

"Why what?" I questioned even though I was positive it was about my prolonged stay in New York.

"Why you left, why you weren't going to come back?"

I stared out at the calm water. "Jonah suggested that I should take a break from my soap opera and stay in New York for three months and I thought that would be a sensible idea, I was ruining people's lives and I wasn't truly happy. And New York makes me happy well so I thought…" I finally looked at Wade; he was processing the information in his head.

He nodded. "Why weren't you going to come back, even though I told you I loved you?"

"My plan from the moment I stepped in New York was to come back to you, to build a life with you and about a month into my rotation, I was late, like really late and my worst fear was becoming a reality, I was so distraught because I didn't know how you'd react or even if your feelings were the same anymore. I took to the test and it came back negative, I was so relieved that I went out to a little bar and that's where I met Joel. Once Joel and I started seeing more of each other, good things were happening to me and I thought it was a sign."

"Wow!" he said as he played with the spoon.

"It's a lot to take in but I want you to know one thing Wade. No matter how perfect I thought Joel was for me, I was compared him to you, he couldn't live up to you, and when I came back Lavon made me realise that…"

He looked directly into my eyes. "For a doctor you can be pretty stupid sometimes," he laughed.

"Hey!" I said hitting his arm. "But now I have you back I intend to never let you go,"

"Doc, it's our first date, don't you think it's a little early in the game for a marriage proposal?" His charm had returned.

We had just stopped outside the carriage house. I turned around to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thankyou for this amazing date, I have had the best time in my life."

"I'm glad you liked it Zoe," he replied closing the gap between our lips. The warmth of his lips against mine sent electric waves through my body. Only Wade Kinsella could make me feel on fire from a kiss. The kiss became more demanding. I started walking back towards the carriage house not breaking the kiss. Who needed to take things slow?

He pulled away. "As much as I'd love to take you inside and well you know," he said as he raised his eyebrows. "We have to take it slow, you even said so yourself,"

I sighed. "Always the gentleman," I laughed. "But you are right, so I'll see you in the morning and we can both go check on Earl," I place a kiss on his lips before heading inside.

* * *

**Next: **

**- Wade and Zoe are in a 'HONEYMOON' phase. **

**-Annabeth and Zoe have more in common than they realize.**


	6. A Winter Wonderland

I had woken up to an annoyingly loud and continuous knocking on my front door. Since Wade and I's first date we had been on cloud nine, every moment that I had free was spent in the company of him. Which I suppose had been easy seeing as I didn't start work until the New Year, so I had either been watching and distracting Wade when he was working or helping him with the admin duties, seeing as he had little to no time to do it since Lemon had left. It was a win-win situation. However with all my time focused on Wade, we had forgotten to pay attention to Annabeth and Lavon. I rolled over and mumbled out a 'come in'.

"Zoe, you're still in bed?" Annabeth asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes, I was out late last night helping Wade," I grumbled getting out of bed.

She let out a little coo. "I'm so happy you guys are getting back on track," Annabeth paused. "However with Lemon being out of town and with it being so close to Christmas, we are little short for people to help set up the fire house for the dance tonight, do you reckon I could borrow you for a day?"

I had totally forgotten about the Masquerade dance tonight. It was another wacky annual tradition Bluebell had. However it was the one event I looked forward too. It was a night for people of all ages; it had a candy cane hunt for the kids, an awesome dress up photo booth and so much more.

"Sure, I'd love too!" I replied.

Annabeth smiled at me. "Thank you so much Zoe, I'll meet you there in an hour."

I quickly showered and headed to the Rammer Jammer before going to help Annabeth. I spotted Wade at the bar; he had his back to me. "Hey Stranger," I called whilst taking a seat at the bar.

He quickly jumped before hiding something from my view. "Hey you," he replied, leaning over the bar to kiss me.

"What do you have there," I nodded to where he once stood.

"Nothing for you to worry about!" he replied distracted. He was so out of character, I was starting to get worried.

"Right… Well, as much as I would love to be in your company today, I actually promised Annabeth I'd help her set up for the dance tonight, so I'll see you at home and we can go together?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine,"

I nodded again. Something was definitely fishy with Wade. I just hoped he wasn't having second thoughts about our relationship. "See you later then,"

"Zoe Hart at your service. Where do you want me?" I asked Annabeth who was knee deep in decorating the tables.

"Oh good Zoe, you're here, could you please help me with passing the things from the trolley," She asked.

I looked over at the trolley she was talking about; it was packed to the brim with silverware, glasses and little Christmas centre pieces. "Sure thing,"

We had somehow fallen into a routine, I'd pass her the centrepiece followed by forks, spoons and knives and lastly glasses and a napkin. "Has Wade talked to you or Lavon like in the past two days?" I asked her casually.

She looked up at me. "Barely seen the guy, why?" she asked.

"Things are going great between us, you know we talked about everything and wiped the slate clean… anyway yesterday Wade was his normal self, but this morning he was a bit distant and jumpy…"

"That does seem strange, because your date was three weeks ago and if he was worried about something he would've said something earlier…"

"That's what I thought but then again it is Wade and he does have a tendency to put off speaking about that sort of stuff…" I rambled.

"Did you say or do anything last night that might have made him upset?" she asked.

I pondered back to last night. "Not that I can think of..." I paused and thought about it some more until it dawned on me. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"I think I know what it is,"

"Sharing is caring," she said impatiently.

"I told him that I thought we should take things slow, you know focus more on us then sex and we haven't actually you know done it yet… I mean we have come close but every time we do I don't think we are at the stage yet and last night we ended up making out and then I had to tell him stop because it was too soon!" I said panicking. "What if he's sick of waiting and doesn't want to be with me anymore and he's having second thoughts?"

"Zoe!" Annabeth said soothingly. "Calm down okay, Wade's not like that,"

"Yes, the only thing that guy can think about is sex!" I screamed back at her.

"That was the old Wade… Look Zoe, you are probably just over analysing things, it's probably something to do with the Rammer Jammer, you know could've just caught him at a bad time."

I stopped my pacing and began to calm down. Annabeth was right, I probably was just over reacting but to be on the safe side, I was going to plan the perfect night at the dance tonight for him, to show him that I was worth waiting for. "You're right AB! But just to be sure, I'm going to need your help and I'm going to need to steal one of these," I said as I picked up a centre piece. "Also a couple of these and a bit of those," I said picking up cutlery and two glasses.

"Zoe, what are you doing?" she asked me.

"Wade is always doing cute little romantic things for me and I want to show him some appreciation and also to make sure he's not having second thoughts," I smiled.

"Okay and where do I fit into your little plan?" she asked. "Remember I do have a boyfriend of my own…"

"Tonight just before the fireworks are due to go off, I'm going to sneak out and wait at the gazebo with a lovely dessert picnic and your job is to create some reason for Wade to go to the gazebo and then we can enjoy watching the fireworks together!" I said, as I clapped my hands together.

"That sounds do-able!"

After a couple of hours of hard work, Annabeth, the remaining Belles and I had managed to transform the fire house into a truly magical Winter Wonderland. I stood in front of my full length mirror admiring my ball gown. I had chosen a gorgeous navy blue dress that was slim fitting at my bust then flowed to the ground. It was one of my favourite dresses; I had worn it for my med school ball and now I was about to create new memories in this dress.

I heard a wolf whistle from behind. "You look gorgeous!"

I turned around and looked at Wade; he was leaning against the door frame in his suit and a matching tie to my dress. I sauntered over to him. "You don't look to bad yourself either," I replied pecking his lips. "Shall we go?"

He nodded as he picked up my purse from the bed and grabbed my hand. We sat in a comfortable silence on the drive to town. Wade seemed to have returned to his normal self but something was still a little off.

We walked hand in hand into the fire house. The place looked gorgeous. We had decorated the place with light blue and white drapes that covered the walls and little hand-made snowflakes dangled from the roof. Christmas trees were scattered around the room and covered in fake snow. "You and Annabeth did a great job," Wade commented.

"I think it's going to be an amazing night," I smiled and led him over to where Dash was. Apparently Dash had begged the Belle's to let him do a contest as a part of the activities for the night.

"Dr Hart and Wade, would like a ballot to vote?" He asked us. I nodded and grabbed the two slips of paper he was holding.

"Why did they let him do this? It feels like we are teens all over again at a high school dance!" Wade said.

I laughed at him. "Wade, it's just some fun plus you know you might win a category!" I teased.

"What are the categories?"

"Let's see, best dressed male and female and the cutest couple of the night," I said reading off the paper.

"I know who I'm voting for," he replied, as he snatched a slip from my hand.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll just have to see!" he replied.

I looked at my piece of paper. I glanced around the room admiring everyone's attire, even though everyone was wearing a mask, it was easy to tell who was who in Bluebell. For best dressed I voted for Tansy, best dressed male I chose Wade and for the cutest couple I chose Annabeth and Lavon.

The night was going fabulous, Wade had returned to his normal self and we were dancing and laughing the night away. "Who knew Wade Kinsella could dance?" I said as we swayed to a cute love song.

"One of my many talents," he said raising his eyebrows.

I giggled like a little girl. The music died down and Dash climbed on to the makeshift stage. "Ladies and Gents, I've counted your votes and it's time to announce the winners." Everybody applauded and cheered. "Oh righty then, our first category is Best Dressed Ladies, the finalists are Miss Tansy Truitt, Mrs Crickett Watts and Miss Zoe Hart"

I looked at Wade who wore a smirk on his face; I walked up on stage and joined Tansy and Crickett. How I even got voted in was beyond me. "And the best dressed female is…" Dash paused, as a drum roll was heard. "Miss Tansy Truitt!" Dash bellowed as he presented her with a silver sash. I smiled, even though I didn't expect to win, I was a little upset.

"You're still the most gorgeous gal in the room to me," Wade smiled, as I re-joined him.

I blushed slightly. I loved how Wade could make feel special with just a few words. "Thankyou,"

"Okay folks, now for the best dressed male, the three finalists are George Tucker, Tom Long and Wade Kinsella!"

I mumbled a good luck into Wade's ear before he headed on stage. I knew if he won I'd never hear the end of it.

"Drum roll please!" Dash said. "The best dressed male of the night is Wade Kinsella!"

I laughed as he walked off the stage, satisfied with his win. "I just can't help but be good lookin'," he smirked.

"Don't get to cocky now," I laughed at him.

Before we knew it, Wade and I were standing on the stage next to Annabeth and Lavon and Wanda and Tom, we were all the finalists for the cutest couple. "And the cutest couple is Miss Zoe Hart and Wade Kinsella!"

My smile took over my face, as Wade and I walked over to Dash hand in hand. I looked up at him and smiled as we shared a kiss. I was glad that everybody thought we were the cutest couple. "I believe that's two awards I've won in one night; I'm just too damn good!" Wade said teasingly.

I scoffed. "Hey, you wouldn't have been able to win one of those without me!" I laughed. "Oh and I thought it was a stupid contest…" I said reciting his words from earlier.

We were interrupted by Annabeth. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow you Zoe," Annabeth sent a quick smile before dragging me away.

"What's up AB?" I asked.

"Please don't get mad, but with all the chaos, I forgot to tell Lavon to set up the gazebo before he got here, we've still got thirty minutes till the fireworks and I can help you set it up now," she said worried.

"No, no that's fine, we have time if we go now." I said.

"Lavon said the picnic basket was on the second shelf and the candles were on the fifth," Annabeth stated as we walked into the shed.

I looked around on the fifth shelf, as got the picnic basket out. I was rummaging around in a few boxes until I knocked one off. I sighed and started to pick up the various bits and pieces before I noticed a small black velvet box poking out from underneath a piece of cloth. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself and before I could stop myself I pulled the box out and flipped the lid open. My stomach dropped as I looked at the contents, it was a beautiful white gold engagement ring. "AB, look," I said as I held out the ring.

She turned around and looked at the box in my hands. 'Is that a?" her voice hitched.

I nodded. One of us was going to be engaged.

* * *

**A longer chapter for you all, tell me what you think? **

**Next: **

**- Annabeth and Zoe try to work out who is planning to propose**


	7. Fireworks and Dessert

"Congratulations!" Both of the women said in sync followed by a chuckle.

"Annabeth, it's for you, c'mon Wade and I are only getting back together!" Zoe told her.

"Yes, however I don't think Lavon and I are at that stage you know…" Annabeth replied dazed by the sparkling diamonds. "Plus Lavon was going to propose to Ruby on Christmas, he wouldn't do that with me!"

"He might not do it this Christmas, maybe Valentine's next year; it's only a month or so away…"

"I doubt it, and even you said yourself Wade was acting weird today, he's probably nervous, about asking you!"

Zoe scoffed. "Don't be silly AB! Lavon and you are practically living together, you're smitten with each other and do I need to remind you where we are standing?" Zoe looked around. "It's Lavon's shed! I doubt it'd be for me."

Zoe and Annabeth took a moment to look at the ring. Both thinking the same thing; what if it was them? "Alright, we can't let them know, we know anything okay?" Annabeth said.

"Deal," Zoe said shaking AB's hand.

…

Zoe's smile widened as she saw Wade exit the fire house and walk towards the gazebo where she was waiting. She couldn't help but feel a little excited that there was a possibility she might be Mrs Zoe Kinsella in the near future. She imagined their wedding, an intimate but extravagant wedding that would be the highlight of the year.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Wade asked as he sat down on the picnic rug next to her.

"We have a nice romantic dessert picnic," she replied, placing a kiss on his lips.

"What did I do to get this?"

"I wanted to do something romantic for you seeing as you keep surprising me with little gestures, so it's my turn," she responded, thinking about a certain surprise.

"I appreciate it," He leaned in closer to give her a kiss.

"Anyway how was work?" She asked. She badly wanted to ask him about the ring but she had promised Annabeth that both of them wouldn't bring it up and they'd both have to be surprised.

"Like every other day, nothing happened in particular," he commented, dipping a strawberry into the cream. "Open up,"

Zoe smiled at him and opened her mouth; however Wade had other plans smearing it over her lips and chin. "Hey!" she yelped.

He feigned sorrow. "Oops, sorry about that, here let me clean it for you!" They both stared at each other, slowly inching forward before he claimed her lips, the kiss became fire filled.

"I don't think this is appropriate," Zoe said pulling away. She didn't know if she was imagining things, but she swore she saw a glimpse of disappointment in his eyes. "You know you can talk to me about anything?" she asked, giving him an opportunity to own up.

"Yeah I know," he responded.

"Then why have you been distant today?" She asked him.

"I haven't, you just caught me at bad time, and Wanda wasn't there yet,"

She crossed her arms. She knew she promised AB that she wouldn't say anything but it got the better of her. "I love you; I think I've loved you from the day I played Dixie with my butt. I am so glad that I came back to Bluebell so we could give things a proper go and we have, and I know that in this moment I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, so my answer is yes."

He looked at her confused. "You're answering yes to what exactly?" he asked.

She let out laugh. "Come on Wade, you've been distant, jumpy, we are back together, things are going great." She paused, however he still wore a confused look. "I found the ring,"

"What ring?" he was still puzzled.

"Oh no, it's not for me, its AB's!" she sighed.

"Zoe, what in the world is going on?"

"Tonight, before you came here AB and I snuck off to set up this picnic and we had to go back to the plantation and whilst we were in the shed, I found an engagement ring, I thought it was for me. I thought that because you were a bit jumpy, and you hid it there because that shed is a place I'd never go and we are back together and-"

Wade silenced her with a kiss. "Okay this is going to sound bad but it is for AB, Lavon was planning to propose on New Year's Eve, and you're right with the hiding place, he told me to hide it and neither you nor AB goes in there. I wanted to tell you but come on Zo, you've got a big mouth," he laughed.

She sighed. "Wow! That's a great for her," Zoe tried to hide the disappointment.

Wade knew it. "But Zoe, it doesn't mean that I don't want to marry you, because I do, I just want it to be at the right time and do you honestly think that time is now?"

Zoe looked at him. "I suppose not, but that doesn't explain why you were weird this morning,"

"As I said it was just bad timing babe!" Wade tried to assure Zoe.

"Wade we are in a relationship, and when we got together we agreed that we were going to be honest and you're not, so if you don't mind, enjoy the rest of your evening," she stood up in a huff and walked away, no doubt to the carriage house.

She was like fireworks, literally. Wade chuckled to himself as he looked up to the sky and noticed the fireworks had begun just as she stormed away. He looked at her disappearing figure, he knew Zoe and it was probably best if she just let her calm down.

…

Wade walked over to Annabeth and Lavon. 'Can I talk to you for a second, Lavon?" Wade asked.

"Sure," Lavon replied.

Annabeth looked at the both of them. "Oh I think I'm needed over at the punch bowl," she mumbled and walked away.

"What's the problem?" Lavon asked.

"You and I both in a sticky situation," he paused. "So Annabeth and Zoe found the ring and then Zoe thought it was for her and she's now disappointed and she's catching onto the little secret."

"No, No, No, Lavon Hayes is in big trouble!"

"Tell me 'bout it"

"Zoe is a blabber mouth so, you're going to have to spoil the secret and tell her so she won't tell Annabeth anything!"

Wade nodded. It was the last thing he wanted to do but for the sake of his best friend he'd do it.

…

When Wade arrived back at the plantation he noticed the lights were still on the carriage house. A sense of relief washed over him, he was not completely in the dog house.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate me?" He poked his head through the door to see Zoe stretched out across her bed snacking on a pop tart.

She placed the snack down. "I could never hate you Wade," she sighed. "I'm sorry about how I acted tonight; I just got so excited and happy,"

Wade joined her on the bed and took her hands in his. "I understand that, it's every girl's dream but right now, it's not our time, I don't love you any less, if anything it makes me love you more because I know how much you want to be Mrs Kinsella but being realistic, we've only just got back together, after almost a six month break, we haven't even had sex yet," he joked the last bit.

She looked at him. Her conversation with Annabeth replaying in her mind, maybe just maybe that was his problem. "Is that the reason why? The reason you've been distant?" she asked him sincerely.

"What do you mean?"

"The Wade Kinsella I knew couldn't go a few days without sex and now you've gone for I don't know how long,"

He sighed. "That's not it, I didn't want to ruin it because it is a surprise but this morning when you swung by the Rammer Jammer I was in the middle of filling out a proposal."

"What kind of proposal?" she asked.

"A building proposal, I want to add a few extra things onto the gatehouse, like a kitchen, extra bedroom and maybe a walk in wardrobe." He finished, hoping she'd understand the hint.

"Wade seriously, you don't have enough close to warrant a walk in wardrobe," she laughed.

"No I don't but you do," he smirked.

"Wade Kinsella are you asking what I think you're asking."

"Yes, will you move in with me?" He asked.

"Yes, a billion times yes!" she leapt into his arms and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"I love you," he said.

Zoe smiled at him. Everything was falling into place, so she didn't get the proposal she wanted but now she knew the reason why he was distant, it was the commitment she was looking for.

* * *

**Next: **

**-A Christmas Surprise **


End file.
